What If! 1
by xxvongolaking10xx
Summary: What if Norman Osborn was bitten by the radioactive spider instead of Peter Parker?  Rated T for language and graphic scenes.


**Note: I hope you guys enjoy this! This is just a one shot…probably, but if you guys read it and like it I may continue it with an ongoing fanfiction. So if you like it please review so I can know if I should continue this! Also, please know that during this fic the F4 are the only superheroes. Thanks!**

**What if Norman Osborn had been bitten by the spider instead of Peter?**

**The Osborn Residence**

It was a fairly normal Sunday evening at the Osborn's house…or at least as normal as it ever is. Harry Osborn was laying on his bed, arguing with his dad, Norman Osborn, yet again.

"You're not going!" Harry screamed at his father.

"Yes, I am son! I have a right to know what you kids are studying at this high school of yours!" Norman shouted back at his son.

Harry got out of his bed, "It's a field trip Dad! Nobody learns anything on 'em!"

"Nobody?" Norman questioned.

Harry looked at his feet, "Well, except Peter. You know him, though, he finds something to learn out of everything."

"And why can't you be like Mr. Parker?" Norman asked his son.

Harry tensed up and got right into his dad's face, "He's not your son, ok? I am! And you are not going! I already have some issues with some kids as it is and I'm not going to let you make them think I'm some fucking Daddy's boy!"

"Do not use that language in front of me! And you cannot order your father around! I'm the one in charge! I'm the one that pays for you're stupid videogames and your stupid phone and everything that you own!" Norman Osborn stomped out of the room.

"I hate you," Harry whispered and he collapsed onto his bed.

**Midtown High School**

Peter Parker was wandering around the front of the school looking for his best friend, Harry Osborn.

"C'mon, Harry where are you?" Peter muttered to himself.

"Mr. Parker the buses are about to leave. Please hurry into Bus 1," His teacher, Mr. Bourne commanded him.

Peter turned to the man and said, "Yessir," and he hurried into the bus labeled Bus 1. He started walking through the isles to the back of the bus where there was only one seat open, next to Mary Jane Watson, the niece of Peter's Aunt's friend, Anna Watson.

He took in a deep breath and decided to sit by the girl. He began walking towards her when he suddenly felt himself falling.

"Hahaha! Nice one nerd!" Flash Thompson, Peter's constant bully, had held out his leg to trip Peter.

"Dude, good one!" One of Flash's lackies laughed.

Flash's constant on and off girlfriend, Liz Allan scolded her boyfriend, "Flash don't be mean. Tell Peter you're sorry."

Peter just stood up and walked away while Flash shouted from behind him, "Sorry Peter Porker!"

Peter sat down by Mary Jane as Flash high-fived one of his lackies.

"Hi," MJ said, smiling.

Peter, unable to talk to girls, just said, "Yo."

_My god! Did I really just say that! "Yo," really Peter? _Peter mentally hit himself.

The rest of the ride to General Techtronics Labs went like that, Peter constantly embarrassing himself.

After arriving everyone ran out of the bus. Peter was almost trampled by a group of girls who were giggling the entire time they were getting out of the bus.

The sun hit Peter's eyes as hard as Flash's fist and he squinted, readjusting his eyes. After they readjusted Peter saw that just a few feet behind the bus a large limousine was parked. Harry Osborn stepped out of the car followed by his father, Norman Osborn.

Harry ran up to Peter, "Hey, Pete!"

"Hey. Uh, what's your father doing here?" Peter asked watching Mr. Osborn follow the group of students enter the building.

"Apparently he wants to find out what we're learning about…It's…he's…just don't worry about it," Harry said and they both began to trail behind the group of kids.

"Well, on a different subject, aren't you excited? This is going to be so cool! We're going to get to see the Particle Accelerator that could in the future be used to build lasers in space!"

"Yeah, uh, you're kind of nerding out on me Pete," Harry sighed and hurried into the General Techtronics Lab.

"Whatever Harry, you just don't want to admit how cool it is," Peter teased his friend.

"Oh, shut up," Harry pushed Peter lightly and smiled.

They caught up to the group and suddenly, from out of nowhere, a hand grabbed Peter's shoulder.

"Aah!" Peter screamed wrenching the hand from his shoulder.

"It's just me, Mr. Parker," Norman Osborn said while one of the teachers shushed them as the tour guide began to speak.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Osborn. Nice to see you," Peter shook Norman's hand.

"Nice to see you too Peter. Now what do you think of…" Norman was interrupted by Harry who nudged his Dad and said, "Dad. Go. Now. You can stay here and watch but don't bother Peter."

"No, really it's fine Harry," Peter began but Norman said,

"No, I understand. It's nice seeing you Peter," Norman walked off.

"That was cold," Peter said to Harry.

"Whatever. So whaddya say we ditch this thing and go mess around outside?" Harry asked.

"No, now come on, I can't hear the guide." Peter said and he pushed through the crowd of students to the front, right as a spider circled down, directly into the particle accelerator.

"…This particle accelerator is extremely dangerous and gives off a large amount of radiation. Anything that absorbs radiation from it would immediately mutate and…" The tour guide explained as the spider began to crawl, and crawl across a web until it dropped right onto Peter's shoulder.

"Aaiihh!" Liz Allan screamed, staring at the spider.

"What?" Peter looked at his shoulder and he just flicked the spider off, "It's just a spider."

"Oh thank God," Liz took a breath of relief.

"Ms. Allan, Mr. Parker, do you two need to leave?" Mr. Bourne whispered harshly.

"No sir," Peter and Liz said, simultaneously.

"Don't let anything happen again or you're out of here." Mr. Bourne walked away grouchily.

Peter looked down to where he flicked the spider to find it gone.

"What?" Peter mumbled.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the room, the spider was beginning to crawl up Norman Osborn's leg.

"…Anything that was mutated, could quite possibly transfer the mutation to someone else through anything from a bite to a sneeze…"

The spider reached Norman's hand and…

"Aagghh!" Norman Osborn screamed at the top of his lungs. He reached for his hand, crushing something small and hairy…a spider.

"Dad…dad what are you doing?" Harry yelled at his dad angrily.

"Nothing. Spider Bite. Got to go." Norman ran out of the lab and when he reached the outside he entered the limo, which was waiting for him.

"What is wrong sir?" Norman's butler, Gabriel, asked.

"Nothing. Drive to the lab, now!" Norman screamed. He already could feel a fever coming on and his veins were bulging out of his arm.

_I've been bit by a spider before, but it's never hurt like this. What the hell is going on?_ Norman thought.

He arrived at the lab ten minutes later. Gasping for breath he pushed the door open…and completely off its hinges!

He didn't have time to contemplate what just happened so he hurriedly opened the door to the lab and ran past all of his employees to the Head of Science of Oscorp, Nels van Adder.

"Nels, help me…" Norman muttered and he fainted at Miles' feet.

**General Techtronics Lab**

"'The hell was that about?" Harry whispered to himself as his father rushed out of the building. The entire field trip was cancelled because of the amount of interruptions and all the students had been sent back to the buses.

"Ah, great. And it was just getting good," Peter exclaimed after hearing the news," This sucks!"

"It doesn't suck as much as your dad being the main reason we're having to leave. And it was all over some stupid spider bite! I hate him so fucking much!" Harry screamed.

"Mr. Osborn, calm down and do not use that language!" Mr. Bourne said, pushing the two boys towards the buses.

They entered their bus and went straight to the back of the bus.

"So, what was that about? I mean the whole spider bite thing?" Peter asked, his glasses slipping a little down his nose.

"I. Don't. Know."

**Oscorp, Later that night**

Norman Osborn woke up to find himself lying on his back on a table. He turned his head to see Dr. van Adder examining a computer screen.

Norman slid off the table, feeling better than he had his entire life. He felt faster, more agile, stronger.

"Dr. van Adder," Norman greeted.

Nels van Adder jumped in surprise, "Oh, Mr. Osborn, you're awake."

"Yes," Norman Osborn noticed what looked to be an enlarged picture of a DNA strand on Nels' computer screen, "What are you looking at?"

Nels looked at the screen as if forgetting it was there, "Mr. Osborn, I'm examining your DNA. It appears there have been some…changes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it appears your DNA has been mutated. It seems that you have…spider powers," Nels said.

"What?" Norman exclaimed.

"In short, Mr. Osborn, you have become a Spider-Man. Your strength, speed and agility have increased drastically. Your also are able to mentally control to the flux of inter-atomic attraction or in other words you can crawl on walls. I also found organic webbing fluids stored in your wrists."

Norman Osborn stared at his hands and with a flick of his wrist, webs shot out.

_I am a superhuman. I have the power to do anything, be anything. And now I have the power to completely control the business world! This is my chance!_

"Amazing," Norman stated, "Thank you Dr. but I'm afraid nobody can know about this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean: you have to die."

The muffled screams of Dr. Nels van Adder filled the night.

**About a week later, NYC**

"Yes! The freedom! The power!" Norman Osborn screamed as he swung over New York. He was wearing an all black costume, including a mask. He had white lenses for his eyes and a white spider symbol on his chest. He was wearing a belt, attached to it was a pistol and a few grenades.

A couple was walking together, hand in hand. _Perfect to test my powers with…_

Norman shot a web out of his wrists and it attached to the woman's purse.

"Thank you!" Norman shouted as he swung by them.

In just an hour he had stolen multiple purses, wallets and cellphones and had returned them all to his room. Norman entered his house at around midnight with his last theft of the night.

"Too easy," He said, hopping on his bed. Norman slipped the mask off his face and stared at all the wealth on the ground.

"Too fun."

The next day the headlines of the Daily Bugle read, "Mysterious Spiderman Thief."

**Two weeks later**

The Parker residence was unusually busy this morning. Ben Parker, Peter's uncle, was preparing for an interview he had in an hour. May, his aunt, was hurriedly cooking breakfast. Peter on the other hand was reading the front page of the Daily Bugle.

It read, "Spiderman Steals More than Purses!"

"Yesterday, at approximately 12 pm, Felicia Hardy, the daughter of wealthy businessman Walter Hardy had her purse stolen by the mysterious Spiderman. Ms. Felicia Hardy claims that her purse was taken with a picture of her recently deceased father inside it. She is just one of the many victims over the last two weeks. Also, Spiderman broke into the Stark…"

Peter couldn't believe this! How could somebody just…swing around stealing stuff. People had important things to them in their purses and whatnot, important photos that could have been taken. Someone with the power to steal so many things with out getting caught should be responsible and use his/her abilities for the best of everyone around them.

Peter got out of his chair grumpy and he decided to leave and go hang out with Harry.

"Where are you going Peter? I'm not even done with breakfast," Aunt May said.

"I know…right now I just need to…cool off," Peter said and he left the house.

**Osborn Residence**

Harry was going to get to the bottom of this.

His father made a big deal out of getting bit by a spider and he wouldn't tell him anything. Harry also really hadn't seen his father over the past two weeks. He'd decided he was going to march right into his room and ask what the hell was going on.

Harry hurried over to his father's room and opened the door, "Dad," Harry began but then he noticed purses and wallets and phones scattered on his father's floor. A black mask lay right in the middle of them.

"Oh my God," Harry whispered and he closed the door, "My father is the Spiderman."

**Central Park**

"Hey Harry!" Peter said grumpily as he waved to his long time friend.

"Hey," Harry waved back.

"So…" Peter said.

Harry took in a deep breath and said, "Peter what would you say if I told you that…" Harry stopped himself. He couldn't bring himself to tell Peter the truth.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I…I, nevermind. So what's up with you?" Harry asked. _I can't do it._

"Oh, nothing just extremely pissed how somebody could go around, swinging on webs, stealing people's stuff and…" Peter went on and on and Harry wasn't able to take it.

"My dad is Spiderman," Harry whispered.

"Huh? Speak up!" Peter said.

"My father is Spiderman!" Harry yelled. Luckily, nobody but Peter was around him.

"I…wow. That's…wow. Are you serious?"

Harry sighed, "I found him today in his room, exhausted and surrounded by wallets and purses and other stuff. The mask was lying on the floor."

Peter looked up to the sky and took in a deep breath, "Do you know what this means, Harry? We're the only ones that know this and the cops haven't done that much as it is…"

"You can't be saying what I think you're saying?" Harry looked at Peter, who suddenly looked a whole lot taller than usual.

"Yes, I am. We have to stop your Dad and something tells me that he's not just going to listen if we talk to him. You remember the same day that you're dad was bit that the van Adder person from his company died. Something tells me he had to do with that." Peter started to walk back and forth.

"Peter, do you really think we can stop him?"

"We have to."

Harry stood up now as well, suddenly determined, "Well then, I know exactly what we're going to do. My dad keeps this lab just for himself and…Dr. van Adder. There's this super advanced security code and he thinks nobody knows the code to it but let's just say that after all these years, he can't keep all his secrets from me."

"Alright, we'll go tonight. Meet me there at 2:30 exactly. Don't be late," Peter said and he trotted off.

**Oscorp, 2:30**

Peter Parker approached the building, trying to be as quiet as possible. Harry was standing by the front door of the building waiting for him.

"Hey,"

"Hey. So you ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but Harry, there's one big flaw with this plan…" Peter said looking at his feet.

"What?"

"We kind of counted on nobody being here but I mean…with all the important stuff…there's bound to be guards. We can't just walk in," Peter said.

"And that's where you're wrong," Harry unlocked the door to the building and right when they entered a guard pulled a gun on them.

"Oh, it's just you Mr. Osborn," The guard said, "Who's the kid?" The guard pointed to Peter.

"This is my friend, Peter Parker. We decided that we were uh…my Dad said we could use his lab for this science experiment we have," Harry said.

"Why are you doing it in the middle of the night?" The guard asked.

"Uh…we…"Harry started to stutter.

"We're studying the affects of moonlight on the skin, to see if it gives off as much radiation as the sun and if so, if it's the same type of radiation. I personally believe that it may give off some gamma radiation from the internal…" Peter went on and on but the guard just waved them off, "Go ahead," The guard said.

They headed to the back of the building, "Where did you come up with that?" Harry asked.

"I worked on that three years ago for the science fair."

"Okaaayy," Harry said. Harry led Peter through the building to a back room. At the end of the room was a door that had "KEEP OUT" posted on it with a keyboard to the right of it. Harry approached the keyboard and typed in, "NORMAN10169"

The door slid open with a _SWOOSH! _

"Nice!" Peter exclaimed while high-fiving his friend.

"Dude, it's not a big deal," Harry said while grinning cockily. Harry had become the bane of his father's existence since his mother had died. He'd snuck out of the house late at night, failed school, and over all being a troubled kid. Norman had grown to not trust the boy with anything, but after months of unrest, Harry had had enough so he had followed his dad into his secret lab, watched the code and came bac later finding out about all of his father's secrets. Most of which were illegal.

They hurried into the room and Harry pressed a button by the door, shutting it.

"We need to find something to stop you're dad with…but first we need sufficient proof to do it," Peter grinned excitedly. He walked to Norman's computer and began trying to hack into the computer.

"You wouldn't happen to know this password as well would you?" Peter asked Harry. Harry walked over to him and said, "It should be the same one."

Peter typed in NORMAN10169 but the computer lit up, "Password Denied."

"Any other ideas?" Peter asked.

"No, sorry. It was the same the last time I snuck in here."

"Well, then…" Peter began, "I didn't want to have to do this," Peter started typing faster than Harry could see and eventually the screen lit up "Access Granted."

"How did you do that?" Harry muttered in awe.

"I'm a nerd aren't I? I just hacked it," Peter grinned at Harry and then turned back to the computer and began typing again until a file came up that read, "Spider-Man ideas."

"And here we go," Peter pulled out a flash drive and plugged it into the computer. He then continued to save the data onto it.

"Bingo, done." Peter slid back in the chair.

Harry began to grin but then started to frown, "Peter why don't we just turn that in to the police?"

"Like I've said before, they wouldn't be able to capture him."

"Well, then why not the Fantastic Four?"

Peter turned to Harry, "Hm…that's a good idea, actually. But I get this feeling that we're supposed to stop him, not them." Peter didn't tell Harry what he was really thinking. He didn't tell him that he felt that Harry wasn't going to be able to stop his father. He didn't tell him that he thought that he was going to be the only one to stop Norman.

"So, let's find something to stop him with," Peter said, slightly changing the subject. They wandered through the room, Peter fanboying at every gadget. While looking at a jack-o-lantern shaped grenades labeled "Pumpkin Bombs," Peter bumped into a drawer behind him and it opened on contact.

"Wha-" Peter turned around as a row of containers were stacked one by one in the drawer. Green liquid filled them about half way full and they were labeled Oz. Peter walked over to the computer and typed in "Oz."

Suddenly the screen filled with data and a description of the substance.

"The Oz formula is our try at the super soldier serum. It bestows upon the user advanced strength, speed and agility. The completion of the serum was stopped after recent funding, by the US government, had been cancelled." Peter read aloud, "But it doesn't look incomplete…" Peter turned to the rows of the serum.

"What'cha talking about Pete?" Harry asked and he walked over and examined the computer.

"We have to do this, inject it into me," Peter said.

"Dude, are you crazy! It says incomplete; what if it drives you insane or something?" Harry shouted while backing up.

"Harry, this is my choice. I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt. Mild-mannered Peter Parker is about to save New York," Peter said. He walked over to the rows and grabbed a tube of the formula.

"Harry, please," He pleaded his friend.

"I-I can't do it" Harry started to shake.

"Harry, you know I usually would rather to never have my life changed like this. I don't want to be a hero but I know that I'm the only one who can do this. So, if you won't do it than I will, which by the way, would be even more dangerous. I mean, me, trying to inject myself with something as dangerous…" Peter was interrupted by his friend,

"Fine. We…we do have to stop my dad before he really hurts someone," Harry took the serum from Peter's hand and grabbed a medical "gun" that would be used to insert a shot into somebody.

"Alright, are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it's our responsibility to stop him. And with such a responsibility we have to have equally as great power," Peter looked his friend right in the eyes.

"Alright," Harry inserted the needle into Peter's arm and Harry pulled the trigger, the liquid seeping into Peter's arm. Peter began to fall and Harry grabbed him. Suddenly Peter entered into a full on seizure.

"C'mon, Pete," He said while pulling the trigger all the way. He pulled the needle out of Peter's arm as the thin boy collapsed to the floor, the glasses sliding off his face. Drool seeped slowly out of Peter's mouth. Harry knelt down to feel his pulse…nothing.

Why didn't he stop Peter? Why couldn't he? Harry mentally beat himself. Harry sat on the floor and began to cry. His only real friend was dead. Peter was his only real anything. Harry didn't have any other positive relationships.

Suddenly Peter sat up with a huge gasp of air. Harry jumped back, surprised.

"How…how are you…you were dead!" Harry exclaimed.

"I…I…what?" Peter wiped the drool off his face, "I was dead?"

"Yeah, yeah you were. How are you alive? No more importantly, how do you feel?" Harry picked up his friend.

"Great actually…better than ever before," Peter smiled, "And not crazy. It worked, Harry."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah, but we can't stop now. Now we need to find equipment…equipment and a costume." Peter began to look around.

"Uh, ok." Harry said and he turned right around and screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" Peter ran over to his friend.

"Nothing, just the mask…scared me…" Harry pointed to a green mask a few feet from them, "Just a little on the edge."

"That's it."

"What's it, Pete?" Harry asked.

"That mask…I'm going to wear it. Like, as part of my costume." Peter picked the mask up. It was shaped like a goblin's face, a purple hat lying on top. "Like Batman, you know, from comic books, I'm going to scare Norman."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because spiders scare the crap out of me," Peter stated bluntly.

"What?" Harry started to laugh, "Spiders scare you? Hahaha! You didn't seem to react when one landed on your hand on the field trip!"

"Dude, I was trying to be cool. Yes, believe it or not, Peter Parker wants to get a girlfriend," Peter frowned at Harry.

"Whatever," Harry said.

"Now, back to business, I'll get the rest of the costume. You find more tech to fight your dad with and meet me tomorrow at Midtown High."

"What? You're leaving?" Harry said incredulously.

"Yeah, I can't stand you any longer," Peter smirked at his friend and left the building.

Ten minutes later Harry was still searching through the room for technology that could help Peter.

"Leaves me all alone to find his crap…" Harry muttered to himself, "Some friend he is…"

He'd found weapons for Peter but he was now looking for something Peter could use to travel quickly. He was about to give up when he saw a large object in the corner, covered by a sheet. He ran over and ripped the sheet off to see a large…glider.

"Fuck yeah."

**Oscorp, the next day**

Norman Osborn entered the building scheming about his plans as Spiderman.

_I'm going to take out Mr. Rusche today and then I won't have to worry about him messing with my weapons deals…_

Norman walked across a guard, lying asleep at his post, "Wake up you imbecile!" Norman shouted. The guard awoke, shocked.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Osborn. The night shift. Tired. Sorry."

Norman just walked off wishing he could kill the guard like he did van Adder. He swerved through the building till he got to his secret lab and he typed in the security code and entered it.

He began to get on his computer when he noticed something…the glider was gone and so was a batch of pumpkin bombs.

He marched out of the lab and ran to the guard.

"Did anyone get in last night?" He yelled.

"No sir."

"Then why are there missing experiments in my lab?"

"Oh, your son and a friend came in and took some stuff out. Said they needed it for a science experiment."

"And you believed them?" Norman screamed.

"Um…yessir. Sorry sir, I thought it was fine with you."

"Damnit! You're fired," Norman then thought…what was his son doing in his lab. Unless he… "Who was with my son?"

"Um…I don't know...his name was…er…Peter Parker! That's right, Peter Parker!"

"Thank you. Now, get out!" Norman ordered.

Norman wasn't a dumb man by any standards and he realized what was going on. His son knew and Peter Parker must too. They were planning to stop him but Norman was going to give them a little warning before they tried…

**Midtown High**

"You sure this is a good idea?" Harry asked for the tenth time.

"Absolutely. _With great power comes great responsibility._" Peter quoted his uncle.

"Alright, then, try it."

Peter slipped on the green goblin mask and stepped right onto the glider. Harry and Peter were standing right on top of Midtown High; Peter was preparing to test using the glider.

As soon as Peter's feet hit the glider steel clamps came out of the machine and attached to Peter's feet. Peter tried to move but they wouldn't budge.

"Sweet! I don't have to worry about falling out of this thing!" Peter exclaimed as the glider began to lift off the roof.

With just a thought and a twist of his waist he was facing Harry, hovering a few feet above the roof.

"Now all I need is a name," Peter said.

"Is now really the time?" Harry asked.

"The mask looks like…I got it! I'll be the Green Goblin!" Peter exclaimed, ignoring his red-headed friend.

"That's retarded!"

"It's awesome! Shut up!" Peter exclaimed as he turned 180 degrees around, "Now it's time to fly!"

The glider shot away, getting faster and faster and faster every few feet.

"WOOHOO!" Peter screamed as he flew through the air. After flying through the city for a while he noticed scuffling in an alley below. He descended low enough so that he could see what was going on: a large white man was holding a gun to a woman's chest, presumably mugging her. The man suddenly looked up and his eyes got wide, "What the hell?"

"No, the question is what the hell… are you doing?" Peter, the Green Goblin, raced down and punched the man in the face, knocking him out completely.

The woman suddenly looked up to him and Peter realized it was Liz Allan, from school, "Thanks for saving me, uh…."

"Pe- I mean Green Goblin. I'm the Green Goblin." Peter stopped himself.

"Thank you for saving me! What can I do to repay you?" Liz looked at the masked boy, her eyes seeming to glow.

"Nothing. It's all in a good days work for me!" Peter said and he slowly ascended and flew away.

After saving a child from a burning building, Peter flew back to Midtown High where Harry was waiting.

"So, how'd it go?" Harry asked.

"Smoothly. It's easy to fly...and not to mention the fact that I saved a little girl and Liz Allan." Peter ripped off the mask, smiling widely.

"Dude."

"I know, right? Well I have to go! I'm making dinner tonight at my place! See ya!" Peter said and flew off.

Flying closer to his house he noticed there was a hole in the side of it, police were surrounding it. He landed somewhat away from it, changed, and ran to the house.

"What's going on?" Peter asked a police officer.

"A man was murdered."

"What? Uncle Ben! Aunt May!" Peter rushed into the house, ignoring the cop's warnings. He hurried to Aunt May's and Uncle Ben's rooms. Ben was lying on the ground surrounded by police officers, a bullet in his chest.

"What? Uncle Ben…" Peter collapsed by him.

"Are you Peter Parker?" A police officer said.

"Yes."

"I'm Captain Stacy. You may want to see this," The man put a piece of paper in Peter's hand.

Peter read it aloud, "This is a warning. Don't interfere."

"Do you know who it could be from?" The man asked.

"No," Peter lied, clenching his hand in anger. Suddenly a hand grabbed Peter's wrist.

Uncle Ben turned his head to Peter and whispered, "Peter…take care of May…and remember…with great power comes great responsibility." He died without Peter getting to say a word.

"Uncle Ben…" Peter stood up, crying, and marched out of the house, a frown on his face.

"Kid, where are you going," Captain Stacy shouted.

"To get some fresh air."

**About an hour later**

Peter was soaring through the air, in full costume.

"Kill him…kill him…" Peter muttered to himself. Suddenly Peter was hit by a flying projectile…or a flying person!

Spiderman landed on a nearby roof as Peter and the glider both crashed to another roof.

Peter stood up, hands clenched, as the glider began to hover again.

"Norman…" Peter gritted his teeth under the mask.

"Parker, I gave you a warning. This is your last chance. Give me my glider back, now!" Norman Osborn pulled out a gun.

Peter responded by grabbing multiple pumpkin bombs from his belt and throwing them to Norman. Norman quickly hopped out of the way as the bombs exploded behind him.

Norman then fired the gun, which Peter glided away from. Peter then flew straight towards Norman, activating blades at the end of the glider. Norman jumped over the glider with a grunt and grabbed Peter, wrenching him off the flying machine. The glider crashed to a lower rooftop.

Norman and Peter tussled through the air, constantly hitting each other while falling to the ground below. But right before they hit, Norman shot a web to the roof and pulled himself upwards. Peter held on and was dragged with him.

Peter then right hooked Norman who hit him in the stomach right back.

"You murderer!" Peter suddenly began pummeling Norman. Norman pulled out his gun and fired it, shooting Peter in the gut.

"Stupid teenager!" Norman stood up and began to walk away, thinking he'd won, with his mask half ripped open.

"Don't think I'd give up that easily!" Peter exclaimed. Suddenly the glider reactivated and shot towards Norman, blades protruding from the front.

Norman pulled out a controller and pressed a button. The glider stopped moving and then slowly turned to Peter.

"That is my tech you stole!" Norman shouted as the glider flew to Peter. Peter collapsed to the ground to dodge it and the glider began to turn around.

"And that's my uncle you killed!" Peter stood up and waited until he heard the glider right behind him and jumped over it. The glider flew straight forward, impaling Norman.

"What?" Norman shouted as blood shot out of his mouth.

Suddenly Peter's head cleared and he remembered his uncle, "With great power comes great responsibility."

"No!" Peter shouted, running to Norman. "I didn't mean that to happen! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" Peter wrenched the thing from Norman's chest, ignoring his own dangerous wound.

"You win Parker…" Norman whispered and he went limp.

"NO! NO! No! No…no…" Peter said, blood squirting from his own wound, and he collapsed beside Norman.

**A few days later**

Peter awoke to extremely bright lights, "Wha- Is this heaven?"

Suddenly Peter heard a kind voice, "No, son, this is Saint Baptist's general hospital."

"What?" Peter sat up suddenly. Immediately he was hit with extreme pain.

"Peter, calm down, it's me." Peter lay back down and saw his Aunt May standing a few feet from his hospital bed.

"Oh, it's just you…" Peter remembered the events from just a few days earlier, "Wait, is Norman…"

"He's dead, Peter. But before you go and blame yourself, a nice boy, Eddie Brock, recorded the entire thing on video just a few roofs away. Although you may have meant to kill him it wasn't your fault. He tried to kill you with that flying thing and you dodged and it hit him. It wasn't your fault, Peter."

"So, you know…everyone knows..." Peter looked to a TV a few feet from his bed. A picture of Norman and him tumbling through the air filled the screen and the words, "Hero stops Spiderman," were right under it in red font.

"Yes, and I'm proud of you. Your uncle would be proud of you too. You saved the city from that dastardly Norman Osborn." Aunt May ran over to Peter and hugged him.

"I love you," Peter said.

"I love you too, Peter."

"So…" Peter chuckled, "Where's Harry? I'm sure he's happy!"

May took a few steps back and her smile changed to a frown.

"He's…"

Just a few miles away, a funeral for Norman Osborn was being held.

Harry Osborn was shaking, crying, "I never wanted this father…"

He looked to his father's coffin, determination suddenly filled him, "And now I'm going to avenge you!"

And Harry began to laugh. And laugh…and laugh.

That entire time a ripped black mask lay hidden in Harry's coat.

"I will become Spiderman."

_Note: Wow, that was long! Twice as long as most of my chapters but I guess it was a one shot! I hope you enjoyed it! I feel that this didn't turn out as nearly as well as I wanted it too! I had this great idea in my head but I guess I ended up rushing it! Sorry! I still hope you like it or at least the idea of it! Please R&R and check out my other stories! Also, I'm starting a new account where I'm entirely rebooting the Marvel and DC Universes, and trust me, they are much less rushed and much better than this, so check out that account: InfiniteUniverse10. Also please note that the other stories are better than this, I feel that this is my best work! And please R&R on my other stories and accounts so I know what I need to do better and to know I'm actually getting readers! I'm always open to criticism of any kind!_


End file.
